Through the eyes of a Rat
by DeAtHzLuLaByY
Summary: Peter Pettigrew's POV as a student at Hogwarts.


((A/N: Well, I wasn't going to write a poem, but decided to write it this  
way instead, I don't think it's really a good.poem..*shrugs* I just felt  
better writing it this way..Anyway, I still haven't been brave enough to  
come out with an ongoing fic, but I thought it would be better if I put  
something up besides my pointless, mindless, retarded, and offending little  
ficlets. Hehe, most of the reviewers seemed to like them though ^_^ yay!  
This isn't exactly angsty or anything, but I couldn't find another category  
to put it in that would fit better, other than poetry. But I don't think I  
can call myself an actual 'writer' until I do something more.serious and  
stuff. And I hate Peter with a passion, he's a awful, two-faced, ugly  
little.yeah. So I thought it might improve my writing if I tried doing  
something from the other side and try to put myself in Peter's shoes. Well,  
yeah, so obviously, I'm trying to get better at writing since I really  
suck, so reviews are welcome, any encouragement is awesome, and don't hold  
back on the flames, remember I'm trying to get better so if I suck, please  
tell me! Just make sure you explain exactly what is so bad about it, k?  
Then I can improve. So.onward.xP. Oh yeah, btw, this is when they're  
students at Hogwarts, not when they're grown or anything. I'm not sure just  
how old they are though.and no, this is not slash when he's describing  
their looks. It's an envy thing.um, yeah. Here it is then.))  
************************************************************************  
What is my place in this group of best friends?  
Where exactly do I fit in?  
As I'm watching the others quietly I realize  
That I'm unneeded, insignificant.  
You get on fine without me.  
The three of you laughing.  
Talking of your worries and your dreams.  
Clicking together like a puzzle,  
The perfect threesome,  
Best friends, close as brothers.  
I'm sitting in the midst of your triangle,  
A lone puzzle piece,  
Who can't find a hole to fill in.  
You three are so complete.  
I buzz around you like a fly,  
Hovering behind you,  
Trying to get a glimpse of your glory  
By following in your path.  
The three of you are flawless,  
Each more brilliant than the next.  
What is my job here?  
*******  
You are all the brightest in your class,  
Knowing the answers before they are asked for.  
As for me?  
I'm the guy hiding trying to escape the countless questions,  
Without a clue what's going on.  
You're able to ace every subject with flying colors,  
With brains to spare, so you can help me.  
As for me?  
I would have never passed first year on my own,  
I managed to scrape passes with your help.  
The teachers love you,  
You're too brilliant for words,  
You make their jobs so much easier.  
As for me?  
The teachers glare at me,  
I'm too hopeless to be taught,  
I'm the reason they have to backtrack every time.  
You three are so intelligent,  
But I'm the idiot who weighs you down.  
So that can't be what I'm here for.  
*******  
You three are totally hilarious,  
With a gift to make anyone laugh.  
As for me?  
I make an attempt to crack a joke,  
And everyone shrieks, "Shut up, Pettigrew!"  
You can make anything seem funny,  
Your humor helps me get through hard times.  
As for me?  
I have a knack for being a nuisance,  
And your sense of humor is all that makes me bearable to you.  
You step into the Common Room and everyone smiles,  
The whole house loves your sense of fun,  
And you can cheer up anyone, anytime.  
As for me?  
I walk into the Common Room and people leave,  
They don't my obnoxiousness to rub off on them,  
I can single-handedly irritate every person in a room.  
You three are incredibly funny,  
But I'm the pain that weighs you down.  
So that can't be what I'm here for.  
*******  
You three are the guys the girls cry over,  
They think you're all so irresistibly sexy.  
As for me?  
Once the girls spot me,  
They run the other way. Fast.  
All of you are tall,  
With strong arms girls want to be wrapped in.  
As for me?  
I'm short, I'm fat,  
No one would ever get close enough to touch me.  
You all have big bright eyes,  
People lose themselves in your stare.  
As for me?  
No one bothered to look in the first place,  
People gag at the sight of my tiny, watery eyes.  
You three are astonishingly good-looking,  
But I'm the ugly twit that weighs you down.  
So that can't be what I'm here for.  
*******  
No matter how hard I look,  
I can't find the place for my puzzle piece,  
Your puzzle is already complete,  
Your pieces fitting so beautifully,  
Each of them in perfect, shining condition.  
I search endlessly for where I can settle  
My own soggy, dull, broken piece,  
And I'm starting to give up.  
I just wonder why you three haven't rejected me.  
Was it pity?  
Each of you is utterly perfect.  
*******  
James.  
Athletic.  
The quidditch star.  
Popular.  
The one others idolize.  
The girls want to be your one and only,  
And be held in those strong arms.  
As for me?  
I'm the shadow of your spotlight,  
My purpose isn't to help you shine.  
*******  
Sirius.  
Spontaneous.  
The fun, wild guy.  
Handsome.  
The one with godlike looks.  
The girls want to be swept away by you  
And look at you forever.  
As for me?  
I'm the cloud hiding the heat of your sun,  
My purpose isn't to help you shine.  
*******  
Remus.  
Sensitive.  
The one people would cry to.  
Mysterious.  
And everyone wants to know who you are.  
The girls want to confide in you  
And to take care of you.  
As for me?  
I'm the shallow end of your ocean,  
My purpose isn't to help you shine.  
*******  
What then, am I for?  
I'm worthless, useless.  
In fact you'd be better without me.  
Without stupid Peter.  
Boring Peter.  
Ugly little Pettigrew,  
Who has no right to exist.  
Is pity why you took me in?  
You tried to give me a place  
When it didn't exist.  
It's was not my virtues,  
It was your kindness,  
That helped me down the road  
And made me friends.  
Thanks guys.  
But I'd rather you didn't.  
I'm just the kid  
Who can't find his place.  
But someday, I will.  
I'll bring out the star in me  
And shine brighter than all of you.  
And when I rise and find my value,  
It will be your downfall.  
************************************************************************  
((A/N: For those of you who got to the end without thinking "Geez, this is  
stupid. Whatever," and hitting the back button on your browser, THANK YOU.  
Hehe, so could you please, please, please review? *puppy dog eyes* and be  
as honest as you can bring yourself to be, k? thanks.)) 


End file.
